villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Hailing from Australia (But born in New Zealand), the Sniper prefers to pick his targets off from a distance, though he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if the situation requires. Preferring to hide in elevated or hard-to-see spots, the Sniper can pick off slow moving classes like the Heavy with ease. The Sniper is also ideal for eliminating enemy Medics and Engineers, giving his team a chance to advance. Traditionally uses the sniper rifle, though he can also equip a bow and arrow. He is voiced by John Patrick Lowrie. While the Sniper tends to keep back from the frontlines, the Huntsman makes it more reasonable to move up the field, laying down suppressing volleys of arrows. He can also use his Jarate and Sydney Sleeper to increase damage dealt against his foes by himself and teammates alike. They can also be used to put out burning teammates. In Meet the Director in last name been reveal as "Mr." Mundy, but his first name is still unknown. However, his original birth name was revealed to be Mun-dee in Blood In The Water. Blood In The Water revealed that Sniper is actually a New Zealander and the Mundys aren't Sniper true biological parents. He was born in the Atlantis-like New Zealand shortly before their undersea city began flooding. He was unintentionally sent on his father's one seat escape rocket while his parents were fighting over it, which later crash landed in Australia where he was adopted. His parents miraculously survived as their lab didn't flood. His father later escaped on the submarine the Team used to reach New Zealand on their hunt for the last reserves of australium, while his mother left on the rocket painted with said last reserve of australium. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Weapons Stock *Sniper Rifle *SMG *Kukri Videos Meet the Sniper Sniperanger.png|The RED Sniper wearing the Anger cosmetic. Snipervsspy.png|The Sniper vs Spy update poster. Trivia *Sniper shares some similarities with Demoman, both have a UK related accent, both are highly arrogant and both are obsessed with their jobs. *Sniper and Medic are the only TF2 classes who wear glasses. *His primary weapon is a laser-sighted sniper rifle, his secondary weapon is a submachine gun, and his melee weapon is a Nepalese made knife called a kukri. He also uses a bow and arrow and jars of urine called Jarate. *Since the Sniper is a New Zealander as revealed in current TF2 comic and that the Mundys aren't his real parents, this makes the Sniper their adoptive son. His adoptive parents care much more about him than his biological parents, who were willing to abandon him to certain death both as a baby and an adult. *The revelation of Sniper's true birthplace is presumably why he isn't extremely strong and brash like other Australians in the TF2 universe, being unaffected or less affected by Australium in the womb. However, it remains unexplained why his adoptive parents also seem to be normal humans. *Despite being a hitman, he seems to be against people who murder simply to murder, refering to it as "Mental sickness". He also finds torturous killings to be unprofessional. See also Sniper on the Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Snajper (Team Fortress 2) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Assassins Category:Social Darwinists Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Amoral Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Self-Aware Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice